poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Let It Go
' Let It Go '''is a song in ''Frozen. It is sung by Queen Elsa (voiced by Idina Menzel) after her icy powers are revealed to the kingdom of Arendelle and she flees to avoid hurting anyone, including her sister, Anna. Lyrics Regular The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation And it looks like I'm the queen The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well now they know Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door I don't care what they're going to say Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free Let it go, let it go I am one with the wind and sky Let it go, let it go You'll never see me cry Here I stand, and here I'll stay Let the storm rage on My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast I'm never going back, the past is in the past Let it go, let it go And I'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go, let it go That perfect girl is gone Here I stand in the light of day Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway Ice Queen vs. Ice Wizard Part 1 Elsa: Frozen Fillies Snowdrop: The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Not a footprint to be seen A kingdom of isolation And it looks like I'm the queen The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried Don't let them in, don't let them see Be the good girl you always have to be Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know Well now they know Let it go, let it go Can't hold it back anymore Let it go, let it go Turn away and slam the door I don't care what they're going to say Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all It's time to see what I can do To test the limits and break through No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free Let it go, let it go I am one with the wind and sky Let it go, let it go You'll never see me cry Here I stand, and here I'll stay Let the storm rage on My power flurries through the air into the ground My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast I'm never going back, the past is in the past Let it go, let it go And I'll rise like the break of dawn Let it go, let it go That perfect girl is gone Here I stand in the light of day Let the storm rage on The cold never bothered me anyway Battle of the Ice Wizard and Snow Queen Elsa: Megatron's version Megatron: I've wasted my life in a quest for power Only thinking of myself Blinded by destruction Now I realise, I was wrong I've left nothing but pain and misery from the war This symbol I wore, I shall wear no more Despite what I say, despite what I do Cybertron still fears me and you too Respect, Kindness and Loyalty That's what I need I am changed, I am changed I'm taking a different path I am changed, I am changed Turn away from the battlefield I don't care what the cons are going to say I'll let the humans survive I'm returning as a student It takes time before you realise What you're doing to your team And the power that once controlled me Can't get to me at all No longer am I, a warrior I'm going to start all over again No swords, no guns, no war for me Pacifist I am changed, I am changed I am one with my insigna I am changed, I am changed You'll never see me fight Here I stand, as an autobot friend I'll let the humans survive The dark energon has now been drained from my spark I no longer have the greed to be the first in every line No longer a threat to every one and thing in my sight I'm never going back The war is in the past I am changed, I am changed I'm setting my comrades free I am changed, I am changed The warlord I was is gone Here I stand, as an autobot friend I'll let the humans survive I'm retuning as a student﻿ Trivia * Category:Disney Songs Category:Songs Category:Hero Songs Category:Award-winning songs Category:Frozen Songs